The Lust Filled Fox and the Average Hero
by Serulies The King
Summary: This is a Naruto x Kurama fanfiction I'll explain in the story
Hello and welcome to my second story, I have copied some of the stuff that I'll write but the rest shall be totally original. Anyway this is a Naruto x Kurama lemon fanfic which I've wanted to do for a long while now. I do like thinking that Kurama is a female so he is a female in this. At the beginning I will call Kurama, Kyuubi then switch to Kurama as I am American. I will put more parts to this eventually, so anyway hope you enjoy and share it with your friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a cloudy day in konoha as Naruto walked back to his apartment feeling rain on him as it began pouring all its rage to the ground below. Naruto never really liked it when it rained in his village as it reminded him of the day Sasuke left. But it's been 3 years since then and his promise to Sakura never changed.

It was late at night when Naruto awoke in side his mind to a see a very familiar gate standing before him. Of course he knew why he was here, it wasn't very hard to figure out as both beings could summon one another to his mind. As Naruto stood there Kyuubi chuckled at his appearance at her gate.

Naruto never really liked Kyuubi as she was the cause of his great misfortune in his childhood. Although Kyuubi showed affection now and then to Naruto by lending her chakra to him, she wasn't very found of him either. Naruto just stared at the gate waiting for an explanation to why he was here. Naruto didn't know that Kyuubi was a female as he would probably be nicer to her if he knew. "Narruuttooo...?" asked Kyuubi waiting for an answer from the blond. "What the hell do you want you stupid fox?" answered Naruto. "Aah... Don't be so mean to me Naruto, I only wanted to talk." Kyuubi sheepishly said. "Ok fine talk but be quick about it I want to go back to sleep." Naruto said, there was nothing compared to how much he loved sleep besides his love for ramen.

"I wanted to speak to you about us." Kyuubi said. "What do you mean by "us"?" Naruto questioned whether she meant by the combination of their souls or their relationship. "I wanted to talk about my soul in your body." growled Kyuubi, after all she still hated being sealed away. "Okay what do you want fox?" Naruto asked. "I want to share my power with you." Kyuubi said in a growl. "Why do you want to do that?" Naruto asked in complete shock by her words. "It's simple, I can help you save Sasuke, in exchange you do something for me." Kyuubi said.

"Okkaayyy, what is it you want?" Naruto wondered what could be going on in her head. "I haven't had sex in a very long time and the urges are beginning to become, uncontrollable" Kyuubi said, of course kyuubi didn't like him at all but the urge was like a tsunami wave on a dam waiting to break. "But how will that work you're a massive fox and I'm a male not a female?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi chuckled at his question "Well Naruto, you didn't know that I'm really a female fox and not a male." Kyuubi said laughing at the end. Hearing those words made Naruto's chin drop to the floor in his mind as he tried to process what she not he said to him. "Wait Kyuubi you were a chick this whole time and never told me?" Naruto asked unsure of what he heard. "That's correct, now that we've gotten that out of the way I'll tell you how we'll have sex once you agree to my terms." Kyuubi chuckled by his question.

Still shocked Naruto tried to make words from his mouth "I guess so, I mean sure..." Kyuubi laughed at his answer before answering with her own, "Good well then let me explain how it'll happen, first off we'll have sex to seal the primary stage of the agreement. Then afterward you'll be told how to summon my kind from a summoning jutsu." Kyuubi said. "Sure... But how do we have sex?" Naruto asked. "Come closer to the gate and I'll show you." Kyuubi said behind a smirk. As Naruto followed Kyuubi's instructions a thick cloud of smoke emerged from where Kyuubi once was.

As Naruto got closer and closer to the gate something emerged from the smoke, but it wasn't a fox but a woman. Naruto was surprised by what appeared and stepped several steps back from the gate. "Oh, what's wrong Naruto don't you know who I am?" Kyuubi smirked. "Wait a minute, Kyuubi?" Naruto questioned whether it was a transformation jutsu or her true form. "Do you like what you see naruto you're staring at me a lot." Naruto realizing what she just said and looked down to see her as naked as a fine piece of wood just cut. Standing in front of him seemed like a goddess compared to Sakura or Ino combined. Kyuubi had long red hair silky hair ran all the way to her waist, her breasts were a large g-cup and stood tall and firm with her perky nipples. Her waist was a hour glass figure, her ass was the size of two watermelons, but nothing compared to her face, she has the face of an angel, a cute smile, blue eyes, and thick lips. She was absolutely astonishing not even grandma Tsunade could compete with her.

"Kyu... Kyuubi?" Naruto was dumbstroke down right retardized as he stared at her magnificent body. "Yes Naruto?" Kyuubi smirked at him as again, like before his chin hit the ground. "What... Happened to you?" he asked. "Well you see Naruto my race aren't really foxs exactly, you see we are a race of cross breeds. We are a mix of chakra, human, and fox, we may appear human but we have a few tricks up our sleeves." Kyuubi suddenly grow nine tails behind her and orange ears appeared on her head. "See Naruto, my race can hid our tails through a jutsu that only us can us." Naruto actually liked the look of her with tails and cute little ears. "But why stay as a massive fox instead of this?" Kyuubi just laughed at his question. "Doing that would give away our secret and everbody would know our biggest secret." Naruto still didn't fully understand but went along with it. "Now then Naruto let us begin our seal shall we?" Naruto understood what to do and began removing his clothes when he realized he didn't have any on. "Oh I did that for you being as how I can change this world the same as you I did the honors." Kyuubi smirked at his already fully erect penis as it stood at attention facing toward Kyuubi. Kyuubi licked her lips as she looked at the throbbing piece of meat in front of her. It was at least 11 and 1/2 inches long and thick enough that not even her middle finger and thumb could surrond it. "Now then Naruto come here." Kyuubi gestured her finger saying 'come here' to Naruto as he came closer. Kyuubi got on her knees and quickly grabbed his thick cock in her hands. "Naruto you kept such a delicious piece of meat hidden from me you naughty boy." Kyuubi put the head of his dick in her mouth as she began sucking on the mushroom like a vacuum cleaner. Naruto groaned in pleasure as Kyuubi slide his cock down her throat until she was halfway, then Naruto grabbed her red hair and forced her to deepthroat him entirely.

Naruto began moving her head up and down his thick rod as he was amazed at kyuubi not gagging at all by his thick meat down her tight and hot throat. Kyuubi sucked furiously trying to milk Naruto of his seed as she desperately wanted it to go down her throat and into her stomach. A couple minutes passed as Naruto neared his limit and he was slamming Kyuubi into him as she sucked him off looking him straight in the face. Seeing her eyes he came instantly filling her mouth full of cum milking it slide down her throat and into her stomach. Kyuubi gulped it all down with a couple of ropes escaping her mouth but quickly cleaned them up. "Mmm... Naruto your dick tastes so good, and you cum was tasty as well." Naruto out of breath tried to breath after the amazing blow job. "Come now Naruto you can't be finishing." Kyuubi stood up and turned around walking toward a bed that suddenly appeared in front of her. Kyuubi bent over revealing her pussy in full glory below her small asshole and giant ass. Naruto seeing this immediately became hard and approach Kyuubi walking slower toward her. "Come Naruto and stick that thick cock in my waiting pussy." Kyuubi purred in wait as he approached her.

As Naruto reached her he grabbed her ass which mad her scream in pleasure, he gave it a good slap that made it jiggle like jello and her tits bounce up and down. He pressed the head of his cock to her wet entrance and slowly slide in as this aggravated Kyuubi greatly, she slammed her herself backward putting all his meat inside her at once. Naruto moaned in please as he slammed all the way to her womb, Kyuubi as well screamed out as he hit her womb with such force. Naruto began sliding in and out of Kyuubi each time earning a moan from her as he increased pace. Naruto went faster and faster as Kyuubi screamed higher and higher as he rammed into her knocking the wind out of her. Naruto got to such a pace Kyuubi had a hard time holding her self up as he fucked her from behind. Kyuubi's arms failed as Naruto grabbed a hold of her massive tits as he squeezed them tightly not letting go as Kyuubi yelled full of lust. A minute passed as Naruto was about to blow is load inside the red head when he grabbed her chin and kissed on the lips as her dumped all his cum inside her filling her to the brim.

Naruto was exhausted from his go with Kyuubi when she asked him for another go but he refused. "Have it your way but I want another fucking tomorrow so prepare your self." Kyuubi said behind a smirk on her face. "Fine but can you tell me one thing?" "Name it" Naruto laughed at what she said was complete irony. "What's your name?" Kyuubi looked at him with a smile on her face. "Kurama... My name is Kurama."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed the first part of my new fanfic, knowing how I can be I most likely enjoyed. Anyway I hope you truly like my story and wish for me to continue my work if not well then that's just sad. But it really doesn't matter to me all, I just spent two days making this, gone through agony looking for ideas, and then learning it was a waste. Please share with your friends if you wish I won't force you to make me popular but I would appreciate it. Well I guess this is goodbye for now and I'll review your answers soon thank you!


End file.
